her only love
by kasey yosa
Summary: this is about tamahome and miaka's relationship and hotohori helps out to fix it back
1. Chapter 1

Her only love – Chapter 1 – Trouble with the relationship.

Miaka walked down the palace gardens while day dreaming of her true love.

Miaka's hair was in two buns on both sides of her head, she had her school uniform on; which was, a white top with a blue bow and it had a long brown skirt which went up to her knees and her jacket was brown too, she had long white socks on which went just up to the top of her legs and he black silver buckled shoes fitted comfortable on her feet as she skipped around the gardens thinking of him.

"_Tamahome, I hope her comes back from the village soon."_ Miaka thought to herself.

Miaka heard a rustling noise from the distance she swung herself around to see a; tall man with long brown hair in a ribbon which went over his left shoulder with the rest of his hair hanging down. He wore a long sleeved top with a robe sort of dress to match.

"Miaka, are you ok." Asked the man as he looked around with Miaka.

"Oh Hotohori, yes I'm fine." Miaka smiled as she looked at the tall emperor figure. Hotohori looked at the ground of his palace with a half smile on his face.

"What's wrong Hotohori?" Miaka tilted her head to see Hotohori's face. Hotohori looked the other way to face some were eals he hates letting Miaka see him upset.

"Its nothing, I'll be off now, bye Miaka see you around." Hotohori, Miaka ran in front of Hotohori and looked at him in his golden sparking eyes.

"Hotohori?" Miaka didn't know what to say as she saw Hotohori very upset, be he was benign a strong man and not showing any tears even though he really wanted to brake down and cry.

"Miaka … you're a beautiful child, I don't want to hurt you." Hotohori placed his hand on Miaka's warm and soft check he gently rubbed his fingers down her face then smiled back at her.

"Hotohori …" Miaka sort of understood Hotohori's feelings to her but she couldn't return the love back to him, because she loves Tamahome.

"_Why dose he love me this much … he loves me more than his life. But why doesn't he understand my feelings to Tamahome."_ Miaka looked away as she felt a warm rush through her body.

Nuriko walked down the Palace looking for Miaka to help him to beat up Tasukie, he looked across the gardens to see Hotohori with Miaka. Tamahome walked up behind Nuriko.

"Hey, what's Hotohori doing with Miaka?" Asked Tamahome angrily as he stood and watch Hotohori embrace Miaka's face.

"Huh, oh, he … he's just, just comforting her … yer she's upset cos she misses you and … Hotohori was just keeping her happy …" Nuriko was panicking as he didn't accepted Tamahome to be home so early. Tamahome jumped of the balancer and ran over to Hotohori and Miaka.

"MIAKA!!!" Tamahome was running happily while waving his hands in the air, Miaka looked over and saw Tamahome and she ran, jumped straight into his arms with a big smile on her face. Nuriko was watching in a distance was feeling very sad for Hotohori since he loved her before Tamahome.

"_Oh Miaka just love Hotohori back, I can't stand seeing him like that … so lonely, sad and always feeling bad about him self he even doesn't care about what he looks like anymore. He's to in love to care. Oh Hotohori please find love soon."_ Nuriko thought to himself as he watched Hotohori walk away from the couple with his head hanging low and his arms dropped to his side.

Miaka and Tamahome walked down the path to Hotohori's room.

"Right Hotohori, we have Tamahome, Nuriko and Chichiri including you four. So that's four of the Suzaku warriors I have found." Miaka smiled felling very proud of herself. Hotohori was about to say something as they herd Nuriko scream, Hotohori, Miaka and Tamahome ran down the hall way over to Nuriko's room. As they got to the room there was Seriu people stood there with swords and arrows pointing to Nuriko. Tamahome kicked them out of the room then they saw a dark figure come towards them.

"Miaka we meet again." Came a little voice then out of the shadows came a girl about 15 with short blond shoulder length hair and wearing the same school uniform as Miaka's, blue bow tie with a white shirt and a brown skirt and a brown top.

"Yui." Miaka walked over to the blue hair guy who was stood still. "Yui what are you doing hear?" Yui walked closer to Tamahome and put her hands on his face.

"I'm after him." Yui smiled as she was about to kiss Tamahome but Tamahome gently pushed her away. Yui smiled then they vanished in a blue light. Miaka looked at Tamahome with an angry face.

"You ass." Miaka screamed Tamahome, Hotohori and Nuriko looked at Miaka weirdly. "YOU WANTED HER TO KISS YOU." Miaka screamed in his face with her fists clenched together.

"Wha?" Tamahome looked at Miaka.

"Don't play dumb with me, just a little shove to make out I don't want her to kiss me." Miaka started to have tears down her checks.

"Oh WELL AT LEAST SHE CAN KISS WAY BETTER THAN YOU!" Miaka stood there shocked at to what she herd she unclenched her fisted and walked of crying.

"Tamahome what started that off?" Asked Hotohori.

"Her been a bitch as usual. I did nothing." Tamahome turned away from Miaka's direction.

"Well if it was me I would have shoved her away more quickly than that you waited till she got right to you're face." Hotohori walked after Miaka as Tamahome was stood there just realizing why she went in a mood.


	2. Chapter 2

Her only love – Chapter 2 – Friends trying to help with the relationship.

Miaka was hid somewhere in the plaice gardens, crying.

"_Tamahome you're an idiot, why did Yui come though. I thought she was with Nakigo."_

Miaka's thoughts where disturbed by a sweet kind voice calling for her.

"Miaka." Hotohori walked over to where her herd the miko cries. "Miaka you ok?" Hotohori knelt down beside her and smiled as she wiped away a tiny tear that was escaping from her brown eyes.

"Hotohori." Miaka knew that Hotohori understands her feelings and does try to do everything to make her smile again. Miaka smiled back the Emperor. "Yes thank you." Miaka stood up and smiled at Hotohori, Hotohori stood up to,

"Come on Miaka lets go in, it's getting cold." Hotohori walked off with Miaka following behind. "_Thank you Hotohori."_

Nuriko came storming into Tamahome's room with a face full of anger. Nuriko stood towering over Tamahome as he was sat on the floor, he slowly turned his head and then his face dropped more to almost see fire glowing around Nuriko's body.

"Nu … Nuriko …" Tamahome was scared cos he knew that Nuriko was angry.

"TAMAHOME YOU BAKA!!!" Nuriko screamed"WHAT THE HELLS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Nuriko had a red face through shouting.

"WH … what do you mean? What's wrong with me?" Tamahome cringed as he looked at Nuriko.

"Oh ok, you don't remember that's fine …" Nuriko smacked Tamahome on the head very hard that his face went through the floor boards of his room. "THINK MIAKA AND YUI!" Tamahome slowly lifted his head as she looked back at Nuriko, "Do you know how much pain you are putting Miaka in? Just think that next time you talk or look at her, she may smile but really she's crying in side." Nuriko stood up straight and walked out of the door closing it behind him leaving Tamahome lost in his thoughts.

Miaka was walking down the hall way past Tamahome's room, where Tamahome was pecking his head around to look for Nuriko, "Miaka." Miaka turned around to see Tamahome, "Have you seen Nuriko?" Miaka turned back around and walked off Nuriko came out of the bushes and smacked him at the back of the head which sent him flying to the floor again head first into the boards.

"Miaka dear wait up." Nuriko ran up to Miaka, "You know, Tamahome is very sorry." Nuriko tried to get Miaka back smiling.

"It's ok, I know he isn't and that fine with me because he loves her right, that's all that counts that he's happy." Miaka walked off around the corner where Hotohori was stood he looked across to Miaka,

"Oh Miaka you're up I see." Hotohori saw Tamahome walk around the corner, Tamahome looked at Hotohori very evilly.

"Hotohori …" Tamahome walked over to Miaka and put his arm around he and went to drag her away but she walked over to Hotohori,

"Tamahome just go." Tamahome stood still then he dropped his head and walked off to his room.

"Miaka?" Hotohori looked at Miaka confused, "You usually forgive him straight away. What's up?" Miaka looked up at the beautiful young Emperor,

"Hotohori he's gone to far this time, please understand I'll be ok." Miaka put her hand on Hotohori's soft face and looked deeply into his hands Hotohori knew that kissing her at this point would be a wrong move, so he just smiled at her, Miaka sighed then walked off.

"You're Highness Do you think she just needs comfit?" Nuriko asked looking at Hotohori, who was watching Miaka walk slowly away to her room.

"No she needs someone to love." Hotohori looked at Nuriko, "But it's not me." Hotohori walked off and then turned back once more as the young hurt but yet still beautiful miko walked down the long corridor to her room. Hotohori smiled to himself then walked off to the throng to his guards so they can yet again be annoying and tell him what to do.

Miaka walked down the corridor knowing that talking to Tamahome is a bad idea but she has to find out where his heart it. Miaka stood out side Tamahome's room. '_right this is where I find out the truth about Tamahome and who he loves.'_ Miaka slowly pushed open the door as it creaked slightly.

"Tamahome you here?" Miaka pecked her head around the little gap. Tamahome looked across the room to Miaka; he was sat on his bed with his head in his hands in deep thought before Miaka came in. "Tamahome can I ask you something?" Tamahome nodded as Miaka slowly walked into his room and closed the door behind her,

"So what's on you mind, Miaka?" Miaka stood and looked at Tamahome for a bit to think about how to say it without putting him in the opposite mood but I don't think she'll be able to do that cos he's all ready upset.

"Well see, ok, I was thinking a bit. Who do you love? Do you still want me or is Yui more important to you?" Miaka looked a Tamahome, who was now in deeper thought than before. Tamahome stood up and walked over to the window in his room.

"Well you see Miaka, I don't know. I do love you but I don't think it'll ever work out, because of Yui, she may want me but I aint giving up, if she loves me that much she must show it, but Miaka don't take this the wrong way. But can we stay friends?" Tamahome turned around and saw Miaka looking at the floor with wet droplets in front of her, Miaka cleared her thought and wiped her face looked up and smiled,

"Yes Tamahome that's fine." Miaka went to walk away as Tamahome stopped her in her tracks.

"Miaka remember it may work out better if we are just friends, I didn't really love you anyway." Miaka's face dropped as she opened the door and stood out side of Tamahome's room.

'_Tamahome …_' Miaka walked over to the rails out side of Tamahome's room. '_He never really loved me, but what about all those fun times, or was it just friendship love? Most likely.' _Miaka walked down the hallway and Nuriko was walking past he was smiling but then as he saw Miaka's frown he grabbed her arm and pushed her against a wall.

"Miaka what's wrong?" Nuriko watched on of Miaka's tears roll down her cheeks. Nuriko grabbed Miaka's arm again and walked over to Hotohori's room while Miaka was crying and been dragged. "Right go in there and talk." Nuriko kicked Hotohori's door open and through Miaka in, she fell to her knees and she just stayed there crying, Hotohori stood up and looked at the crying miko in front of him and Nuriko winked and closed the door. '_That should keep them two busy for a while; now let's talk to mister grump.' _Nuriko stormed off leavening Hotohori to talk to Miaka alone while he talks to Tamahome.


	3. Chapter 3

Her only love – Chapter 3 – the best thing he ever said.

Miaka crouched her self up in a ball on Hotohori's floor as she burst into tears hoping Hotohori wouldn't say much more to her, she couldn't take another friend upsetting her.

Hotohori walked over to Miaka and knelt down to her so he was sitting on his knees he lifted Miaka's head to she was looking in his beautiful golden eyes his soft brown hair slowly fell to sides as his robe was just softly wrapped around his body.

"Miaka it's ok, I'll always comfit you. I'll be here for you and even when you fight with Tamahome I'll always be there to make that perfect smile come back on your face. Miaka I love you." Hotohori went to smile at her and stand back up but she just dived into his arms holding him so tightly.

"Hotohori I … I want you, I need you here, I always needed you that's why I'm still here, and I realize that now that I'm more in love with you that Tamahome. Hotohori I love you. Too." Miaka looked back at Hotohori who was now sat in shock he smiled back at Miaka and then got closer to her face, but then the door swung open with Tamahome stood outside with a face like lighting.

"I SAID YOU CAN BE WITH ANYONE, BUT I NEVER THOUGHT YOU'LL BE WITH HIM!" Tamahome screamed making Nuriko run to where they are.

"Tamahome you love someone so why can't I?" Miaka stood up and walked up to Tamahome.

"Just because we aint together that doesn't mean you go with him." Tamahome slightly calmed down now that Miaka hadn't flipped and went crazy in front of him.

"WELL IT'S MY LIFE SO I'LL GO WITH ANYONE I WANT AND I LOVE HOTOHORI AND NOT AFRAID TO ADMIT IT!" Miaka started to cry Hotohori walked up behind Miaka she turned around and hugged him.

"Fine. SLUT!" Tamahome walked off, and Miaka fell to her knees.

"I'm not." Miaka cried Hotohori hugged Miaka again and she just stayed in his warm comforting arms knowing she's safe with him.

"Thank you … Hotohori." Miaka whispered as Hotohori whispered in Miaka's ear,

"I love you, Miaka." Miaka cuddled up closer to Hotohori still with tears streaming down her face. "You're always safe with me; I will never hurt you never like him." Hotohori smiled as he felt Miaka's arms warp them selves around his warm soft body.

"Hotohori I'll always love you, know matter what Tamahome says." Miaka rested her head against Hotohori's chest. Hotohori lifted Miaka's head up and wiped away the tears that kept crawling them selves down her soft wet checks.

Tamahome was punching the wall in his room as all he could think about was Miaka with Hotohori. '_Why does she have to leave me for that gay guy who just loves himself and to far up his own ass to think of anyone eals? Wait I have it …'_ Tamahome walked out of his room and walked down to Hotohori's room, Tamahome kicked the door down to still see Miaka still hugging Hotohori.

"Tamahome it's best if you leave Miaka alone because she doesn't want to see you." Hotohori tried to stay calm but just seeing Tamahome makes his blood boil with rage.

"I aint leaving until I see Miaka." Tamahome clenched his fist up and slowly walked up to Miaka and Hotohori. "Miaka get away from Hotohori." Miaka shock her head and clutched onto Hotohori's top and Hotohori wrapped his arms tighter. "MIAKA MOVE!" Tamahome smiled slightly. "Oh I see, Hotohori you're afraid I'd kill you." Tamahome laughed, Miaka leaped out of Hotohori's arms and walked over to Tamahome wiping her eyes on the way, and Hotohori was still on his knees on the floor watching Tamahome's every move.

"Tamahome." Miaka looked at Tamahome in his blue eyes. "TAMAHOME YOU'RE SUCH A JURK I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!" Then the whole plaice when black and then the lights went back on, but Miaka was gone. Hotohori stood up looking around. "MIAKA!" Hotohori ran out of his room he took off his hat and ran to Nuriko with his hat in his hands. "NURIKO! MIAKAS GONE!" Hotohori stopped at Nuriko's feet as he falls to the floor. "Miaka's gone she's gone." Nuriko knelt down to Hotohori and put his hand on Hotohori's hand. "Let's go get her then." Hotohori looked at Nuriko.

"But I can't leave the plaice." Hotohori sigh as he bit his lip to keep the tears back.

"Tonight we'll sneak out, don't worry I have the perfect dress for you." Nuriko smiled

"Dress?" Hotohori was confused.

Tamahome was behind the wall listening to the conversation. Tamahome smiled.

"Heh perfect all I have to do is get out of the plaice before them find Miaka win her back and then say bye, bye to Hotohori." Tamahome snickered as he walked off laughing at his plan.


	4. Chapter 4

Her only love – Chapter 4 – My love, I'll find you.

Nuriko was walking up and down the room waiting for Hotohori to come out.

"Will you hurry up?" Nuriko snapped.

"I'm not coming out looking like this." Hotohori was blushing

"Oh come on you wanna save Miaka. Then get you're ass out of here." Hotohori slowly opened the curtains and stood in a long red dress with blue streaks down the sides in silk and his hair was tied up and a pony tail and he had blue slippers on. Nuriko burst out laughing and started fell to the floor laughing then kicked his legs in the air.

"Ok laugh it up." Hotohori stood with narrow eyes and looking around. "OK so how are we getting out?" Nuriko stood up and brushed himself down.

"Right here's the plan; first we have to distract the guard which is my job." Nuriko slowly opened the door. To see the guards stood out side. "Hey there's a naked girl running around the plaice and it's not Miaka." The guards ran in opposite directions. "Right now there gone. Come on." Nuriko ran over the balancer and Hotohori trotted along after running on his tiptoes. They ran behind a bush and Nuriko through Hotohori his white top and his red rob and black boots. Hotohori left the red and blue dress in the bush and smiled to be glad to be back in his own cloths then they ran off and jumped on there horses on the way across the field.

"Right next part of the plan lets get to Miaka." Hotohori caught up with Nuriko's horse,

"How do we know where she is?" Nuriko smiled.

"Oh believe me, just find food." Hotohori and Nuriko started to laugh.

'_Miaka I'll find you. Just stay calm.' _Hotohori thought as they ran through the bushes.

Tamahome was hiding behind the walls from the guards as they where patrolling the areas. '_Shit how am I gonna get out of this._' Tamahome thought as he looked ahead of him a saw Nuriko and Hotohori bail across the grass. '_Oh god there ahead of me.'_ Tamahome quickly ran over the bars and fell to the floor and made a bang as then the guards ran over to the balancer and saw nothing so then they went back to there stations.

'Dam that was to close.' Tamahome then ran in the opposite direction to Hotohori and Nuriko.

Miaka was knocked out cold on the floor in a dark room with rats and spiders all over the place. Miaka opened her eyes then slowly sat up.

"What the hell." Miaka looked around then a big hair spider dangled in front of her Miaka screamed, then a tall man with long blond hair walked over to the bars of the jail.

"Oh sorry I keep forgetting to clean it, but I'm sure you will make good friends with him." Miaka looked over the jail and in the corner there was blood splattered on the wall with a skeleton underneath the blood. Miaka went white in the face.

"Oh don't worry he's quite the lady charmer." The man walked off laughing as Miaka kept well away from the skeleton as possible.

"Oh god I'm going to die here, that's it for me. I never got round to kiss Hotohori either." Miaka curled herself in a small ball in the middle of the room and then cried her self to sleep even though it's very hard to sleep in a cold damp cave.

Hotohori and Nuriko where on there houses galloping to find Miaka.

"You're highness …" Hotohori was sweating as he was on the hours.

"Don't call me that out here." Nuriko stopped his hours and Hotohori did the same.

"There's a river near by, do you wanna give our houses a drink as we rest for a bit?" asked Nuriko sitting on a rock.

"Yes I think that's best." Hotohori got his hours and took it to the river as Nuriko's followed. '_Miaka I have to get to you before Tamahome does, I don't know what he has in his mind but please Miaka be safe I'll find you.'_ There was then a loud explosion from the mountains and Nuriko came running back holding a little child.

"Hotohori this little boy just fell from the sky. "Nuriko put the young boy down and got some water and through it over him. The boy started to open his eyes.

"Miaka … run." Then the boy fell out cold again Nuriko picked him up

"Nuriko stay here." Hotohori ran off to find Miaka while Nuriko grabbed his hours and put the boy on Hotohori's and climbed his then walked off following Hotohori on the houses. '_Miaka I have know idea where you are, but I will get to you.'_ Hotohori ran to where it exploded, he was very willing to get to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Her only love – Chapter 5 – saved by love.

Hotohori ran down the path almost to the moutons as something stopped him, some tall shadow just covered the whole place and Hotohori stood panting very hard and looking in the sky then the dark shadow hovered over the tip of the mouton. Hotohori the heard foot steps Hotohori turned around with his long brown hair blowing in the little breeze.

"Nuriko." Hotohori walked over to Nuriko and patted him on the shoulder. "Thanks for following me; I think I need back up." Nuriko smiled and left the little boy on Hotohori's hours and walked off with Hotohori.

"Hotohori are we going up there?" Nuriko looked at the dark shadow and noticed that it was sparking blue lightning. "Is it safe?" Nuriko shivered.

"Don't worry Nuriko if Miaka's up there then I'll get her." Hotohori walked off and walked up the stairs that seemed to take for ever to climb.

Tamahome walked through the forest lost and not knowing where to go. Tamahome then walked around he saw a river and decided to go for a dip, he walked over and took his shoes off and then put his feet in the water and wriggled them around a bit. Tamahome stood up and took out his three ribbons that kept his hair in and his hair just softly fell to his hips. Tamahome walked over to the middle of the river and then flicked his hair and it softly blew backwards and then he knelt down in the water as then his hair landed in the water and just the tips landed in the water. 'Why do I have to be so cruel to Miaka? It's not fair on her. Maybe she would be better off with out me.' Tamahome thought to himself as he then just looked around to find some where to dry off.

Hotohori was climbing up the cliff edge with Nuriko behind him.

"NURIKO YOU OK?" Hotohori shouted down while looking up.

"YES I'M FINE WHAT ABOUT YOU?" Nuriko looked up and saw Hotohori was climbing faster.

"YES I'LL HANG ON." Hotohori climbed up and then back flipped up and landed on the cliff edge he turned around and saw Nuriko slip and Hotohori caught his hand before he fell off Nuriko dangled and looked down to find it was a pretty high up.

"Hang on Nuriko I'll pull you up." Hotohori started to pull Nuriko up as Nuriko was helping Hotohori by walking up the side. Hotohori finally pulled Nuriko up and put him on the top of the cliff and then Nuriko stood up and helped Hotohori up.

"Nuriko you ok?" Nuriko smiled then ran off.

"COME ON LETS GET MIAKA!" Hotohori ran to catch up to him.

Hotohori ran to the door and burst through it as he ran around screaming for Miaka, Hotohori then heard a little call from a place that echo so the only place he could think of was a jail. Hotohori ran to the jails and then saw Miaka; Nuriko walked over to the bars and bent them open.

"That's why you never put me in a jail." Nuriko laughed as Miaka hugged Hotohori.

"Come on Miaka lets get you out of here." Hotohori went to kiss Miaka but it was interrupted by Tamahome.

"You're not going any where." Tamahome was stood in the door way, Nuriko cracked his hands and went to punch Tamahome but he ducked and tripped Nuriko up, Miaka ran over to Nuriko's side and helped him up.

"TAMAHOME YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" Nuriko started to punch Tamahome angrily, as Miaka and Hotohori ran out with Tamahome knocked on the floor Nuriko followed them to get back to the plaice.


	6. Chapter 6

Her only love – Chapter 6 – the fist step to you're heart.

Miaka, Nuriko and Hotohori sneaked back into the plaice and the guards never noticed.

"Hotohori, you need new guards," Nuriko joked. Hotohori sighed as he ran back to his room and so did the others.

Morning came and Miaka couldn't sleep at all she was to busy thinking about Tamahome. '_Tamahome has never been like this, maybe he's confused. Let's give him time.'_ Miaka climbed out of bed and walked to the breakfast table.

"Right lets eat." Miaka put the knife and fork down slowly and then picked plate up and just let the food slid into her mouth as she smiled and then grabbed another plate and did the same. Hotohori smiled as he tucked into his. '_She's so cute when she dose that.'_ Hotohori smiled to Nuriko as Nuriko was just laughing

"It doesn't take much dose it?" Laughed Nuriko.

Miaka looked at Nuriko and Hotohori as she just blushed and tucked into another bowl, Tamahome was one the other side away from everyone he didn't want to see anyone.

Miaka finally finished 8 blow, 10 plates and 28 cups, and she slammed her head on the table and made the face of 'I'm full but I'm still hungry' so Miaka stood up and walked off to find Nuriko to talk while Hotohori was sat there staring at the dishes.

"Erm sheaf, do we have enough food for tomorrow?" The people just laughed as the sheaf nodded. Hotohori smiled and walked to his seat.


	7. Chapter 7

Her only love – Chapter 7 –him or me, you choose.

Hotohori stood with one hand on his sword and the other on Miaka's hand which where wrapped around his front, Miaka held Hotohori close to show that she love's him and don't want him to get hurt. The tall man, with blond hair stood with an evil smile on him face.

"Awww, it sickens me to find the love of a blue ass in the arms of a rich boy, huhuh this is interesting, so who told who they love each other, oh let me guess you did rich boy? Ha its sick." The man joked Hotohori let go of Miaka's hand and Miaka let go of Hotohori

"Miaka get away." Miaka looked at the back of Hotohori she looked away then looked back at the blond man, Miaka coughed slightly then looked back at Hotohori,

"No, I'm staying with you."

"Miaka."

"I don't want you getting hurt." Miaka felt a hand go over her mouth and pull her to the floor.

"Ah." Tamahome was stopping Miaka from wiggling about.

"HOTOHORI!!" Miaka screamed, Hotohori turned around and saw Tamahome pulling Miaka to the floor.

"Tamahome, how could you." Hotohori felt a sharp piercing through his back, Hotohori just gritted his teeth and didn't scream, his hair came out so his hair was down, the long brown locks blow in the wind, Hotohori pulled the sword out and then through it back at the man, he dogged it then went to stab Hotohori again but he blocked it with his sword that he quickly pulled out. The blond haired man smiled as he had a plan in mind but Hotohori beat him to it and punched him in the face then dug the sword in the floor then put both of his hands on it, he flipped him self so he kicked the man in the face, Hotohori pulled the sword back out then moved his hair out of his face.

"You, ass." The man stood up and blue light sorrowed him, Miaka got out of the grasp of Tamahome and stood in front of Hotohori, Hotohori couldn't let Miaka stand and get hurt just for him, he stood in front of Miaka and wrapped his body around Miaka using himself as a shield, Hotohori felt thousands or little pins pick his skin, Miaka opened her eyes and saw Hotohori's face was in pine.

'_Hotohori. He did this for me, he could die, he did it for me … Hotohori.'_ Miaka slowly lifted herself up towards Hotohori's face as then she slowly let her lips touch Hotohori's, Hotohori opened his eyes with then wide open he then kissed Miaka back, the blue light faded away, and the man had gone, Hotohori and Miaka stood there kissing still, Tamahome got jealous and pulled Miaka's hair so she her head tilted backwards then he hit her in the face. Tamahome went to walk away then grabbed Tamahome by his shirt and pulled him to the floor and then pointed his sword to his neck,

"don't harm Miaka, or hurt her again, you've done enough damage to her heart, can't you just at lest let her start again with someone new?" Tamahome lied there, he looked away.

"Look, Hotohori. I still love Miaka, I need her I'm nothing with out her." Hotohori put his sword away.

"Then prove it." Hotohori let Tamahome get up, Hotohori, pushed Tamahome over to Miaka,

"Miaka, please listen to what I have to say. Ok I know I haven't been the best person I can be. Please give me another chance and I'll promise from this day and on wards I'll be that man you fell in love with. Not some idiot that thinks he's better than everyone. Please Miaka, I need you." Miaka looked into Tamahome's eyes then she looked over to Hotohori who was just stood waiting for the answer.

"Tamahome." Miaka hugged Tamahome and cried, "Tamahome, I'm sorry to. I've been the idiot too." Hotohori smiled as he saw the couple happy and together again, Hotohori touched his lips and then looked back at Miaka, he turned the corner and Nuriko stood open mouthed looking at Hotohori, Hotohori looked at Nuriko he breathed in to say something but nothing came out, he looked to the floor and then walked off quickly.

'_Oh Hotohori, Miaka, he needs you more than Tamahome.'_ Nuriko sighed then took one last peak at Tamahome and Miaka, he saw them kissing, he walked off to the pond, where he can think out loud and let his anger out.


	8. Chapter 8

Her only love – Chapter 8 – I may love him more.

Hotohori stood on the edge of the pond looking at his refection, he placed his sword on the floor and took off his top, so he just had his little top on and his trousers. Hotohori just stared at the pond watching the fish swim around and he looked back at his reflection and saw he had tears in his eyes, he quickly wiped them away. '_Miaka I know how happy you have come, now you're back with Tamahome, but I'm not that sure that he'll proceed in the duties as a worry as well as you lover, he may get to big headed and go off again, leave you heart broken and alone, like an open target for anyone to get to her. She's still so young, but she loves him very much and I know that she'll never love me in the way she loves Tamahome … Miaka, just hear me out. I LOVE YOU!'_ Hotohori fell to his knees and clenched his fists, he then felt hot and weak, Hotohori put his hand on his head. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he didn't look at who it was while he was still crying.

"Hotohori are you ok?" Hotohori smiled slightly

"Miaka … It's good … to hear, you're voice." Hotohori then just fell in a bundle on the floor, Miaka caught him before he hit the floor.

"Hotohori? HOTOHORI!" Miaka's scream was heard from the palace, Tamahome ran to see what all the commotion was, but a load of people dressed in black stood around Tamahome and Nuriko with a child as hostage.

"Dam, MIAKA!!"

Miaka had hold of Hotohori's head, she felt he was really warm, she thought that if she took off another top it would cool him down abit, so she slowly placed his head on the floor softly so she didn't wake him, Miaka took off one of Hotohori's tops and then put his head on it. Miaka stroked his forehead and moved away some of his hair.

'_Hotohori … He looks so peaceful.' _Miaka blushed as she saw him breathing softly, Miaka smile she wiped away some more sweat, Hotohori opened his eye's, Miaka looked at him in his soft golden eyes and she smiled.

"Hotohori you're awake." Hotohori went to sit up but his body couldn't move so he just lied still.

"Miaka you stayed with me … Thank you." Miaka blushed not knowing yet why.

"Yer I couldn't just leave you on your own." Miaka smiled at Hotohori as he tried to smile but he was in to much pain, she got another fainted felling, Hotohori started to grown again as he was in so much pain, Miaka leaned over to see what she could do. Miaka looked away not wanting to see Hotohori in that much pain, Hotohori stopped, he started to sweat a lot more, Miaka was still looking away Hotohori slowly put his hand on Miaka's hand, Miaka's eye's widened as she looked at Hotohori, she saw tears trickle down his face,

"Hotohori we have to get you to see someone …" Miaka saw a big shadow cover them both, she looked up and saw a man with a giant sword with blood dripping off, then Miaka just remembered, the cuts from this morning, Miaka looked at Hotohori then back at the man. Miaka stood up and looked the man in the eyes.

"What are you hear for?" the man smiled

"I'm hear to finish off the emperor. Now move." Miaka stood still her legs shaking but she still stood still. "Move bitch." Miaka looked at Hotohori.

"No you will him while I'm still here." The man laughed.

"Ha a woman protecting him … Ha that's the best thing I've hear all morning, fine I'll make you move." The man lifted the sword in the sky then smiled Miaka closed her eyes and looked the other way, Miaka then opened her eyes and saw Hotohori's sword lying next to him, he was trying to get it, Miaka quickly grabbed the man's arms so he couldn't move them to hit any of them, she screamed as then man started to knee her in the belly, Miaka looked back at Hotohori who was now sat on his side holding the sword in his hand he let the sheathe slide off its self, her then with the rest of his strength through the sword and hit the guy in his head.

The man fell to the floor dropping his sword right next to Miaka's feet.

"Hotohori … Thank you." Miaka walked back over to Hotohori with his sword, and placed it back in its case.

"Miak … a." Hotohori fell dizzy again so it was hard for him to talk.

"Hotohori its ok, please. Hotohori stay with me … HOTOHORI!!" Miaka flopped herself on Hotohori's chest and cried, she just lied there and cried.

Tamahome and Nuriko where stood ready to fight when one of the men came running in and shouted.

"The big boss has been killed by some bitch." The others ran away.

"YER RUN YOU TARTS … WE'LL KILL YOU ALL NEXT TIME!!" Nuriko laughed Tamahome stood there thinking.

"Nuriko … to you think when they said 'bitch' they where referring to Miaka?" Nuriko stood still then walked out the room.

"Hotohori too." Nuriko and Tamahome ran off to get to Miaka.

When they got to the bottom where Miaka was crying on Hotohori. Nuriko stopped and just stood there shocked and didn't know what to say, Tamahome didn't even want to get involved in it.

"Miaka?" Nuriko walked over to Miaka and Hotohori. "Miaka is he ok?" Miaka didn't reply she just kept her head on Hotohori's chest; she could fell his breathing and his soft heart beating softly in her ear. Miaka lifted her head and looked at Hotohori, whose eye's where closed and he was just keeping very still. Miaka looked closely at him. Hotohori finally opened his eyes again, Hotohori was still hot but he wasn't going to let a little fever bring him down, Hotohori slowly and yet gently sat up, Miaka saw him struggle, she wanted to help but she also wanted to see if he could do it himself. Miaka smiled as she saw Hotohori sit up, he looked up and saw Nuriko stood there smiling, Tamahome had his back turned and Miaka just wanted to hug him.

"Nuriko, please tell one of my guards, that I'm hear." Nuriko nodded and ran off Tamahome turned around to Miaka,

"Miaka come on, he's ok now." Miaka wiped her eyes again, she looked at Hotohori.

"No." Tamahome looked at Miaka,

"What?"

"No I'm staying with Hotohori," Hotohori looked at Miaka confused,

"Miaka aint you in love with Tamahome?" Miaka looked at the floor.

"I don't know, but benign by you're side, made me think of everything you've done for me so far, and I did the same, Now I know … What its like to protect … The one you love …" Miaka smiled and Hotohori sat shocked and Tamahome stormed off in a mood, Just as Nuriko came back with three of Hotohori's men they saw Miaka and Hotohori kissing.

"YES!!!" Nuriko ran over to them and hugged them both,

"Nuriko." Miaka laughed and Hotohori blushed and looked the other way,

"Hey, can't we get any privacy?" they all laughed and Tamahome knew that Hotohori loved Miaka loved her first but she must love her more than she used to love him. Tamahome smiled to himself as he thought, he never really loved her really.


	9. Chapter 9

Her only love – Chapter 9 – the never journey to find the others

Miaka walked down the path way to Hotohori's main room, where he sits a talks to his councilors.

"Hotohori" Miaka walked over to the half asleep emperor, his head was resting on his fist and he had his eyes closed,

"Hotohori" Miaka put her hand on Hotohori's leg, his eyes shot right open in shock.

"Oh, Miaka." Hotohori yawned "You're up." Miaka giggled.

"I've been up for ages." Miaka smiled and then she put on her serious face. "Hotohori I want to go and look for the rest of the suzaku worries." Hotohori sat up straight,

"Right I'll get Nuriko up again and Tamahome will come with come too of course, and Chichiri who seems to be away for a while, will go to." Miaka looked at the floor, then turned away from Hotohori, "Miaka, what's wrong." Hotohori stood up and put his hand on Miaka's shoulder,

"why you come with me? Why do you have to stay here?" Hotohori sighed then pulled Miaka close to him.

"Miaka you have to understand, I'm an emperor, I have to stay here, I can't just up and leave when ever I please, like you and the others. Miaka I'll be right here if you need me." Miaka pushed Hotohori away from her.

"I want you to come," Miaka walked away and closed the door, Hotohori got in a mood and though the chair over and then kicked it, he through his crown and walked over to the table, with his head down, there was a little nock on the door, Hotohori looked at the door,

"Yes." A man with light hair in a short pony tail, a mask and a monk suit on walked in holding his staff.

" … Erm what happened here?" Hotohori looked at the floor.

"Cat. So what's the matter?" the man walked out of the shadow and closed the door. "Oh Chichiri." Chichiri bowed and took off his mask, he had a scare on his left eye,

"So the cat messed up you're room?" Hotohori walked over to his chair and picked it up.

"Yep, big cat." Chichiri smiled then helped Hotohori pick things up.

"I can see you're worried about Miaka, and you want to be with her while she goes on the Journey to look for the others." Hotohori sat back in his chair.

"Look Chichiri just look after her ok." Chichiri smiled

"Of course that's why I'm here." Hotohori looked at Chichiri in a confused face.

"Oh look." Chichiri clapped his hands together then a big poof of smoke came, it slowly settled and there sat Chichiri who looked like a spit double of Hotohori, Hotohori looked at Chichiri he was amazed.

"Chi … Chichiri, you're highness is … is much more prettier than that, you lack our sex appeal, our eyes are much more further apart than that, and out noses are a lot more bigger. Do it over." Chichiri sat there he hit his head.

"I … I can't do it any better." Hotohori sighed.

"Fine that'll just have to do. So what's you're plan?" Chichiri stood up.

"Well at noon when we have gone, I'll sneak back to the plaice and then you will sneak out then poof you're with Miaka. It's perfect." Hotohori stood and thought for a moment.

"It may just work." Chichiri smiled then changed back to his normal form,

"well see ya till then." Chichiri walked out and then looked for Miaka.

Miaka was sat on her bed, as then her door knocked,

"Yes?" Tamahome walked in.

"Miaka, I'll be leavening, for a while," Miaka stood up

"Well, I'm going to. I have to find the rest of the Suzaku, so I'm going off soon." Tamahome smiled.

"Ah ok, well good luck and be careful," Tamahome walked off.

"Tamahome." Tamahome turned around. "You be careful too, we still need you." Tamahome smiled then walked out and closed the door. Miaka packed her bag and walked out five minuets after. Miaka walked down to fine Nuriko, but instead she found Chichiri.

"Miaka, you ready? We have Nuriko at the front." Miaka smiled then nodded, she followed Chichiri to the front, there she saw a load of gurus and Nuriko, and she also saw Hotohori in his emperor clothes. Miaka walked over to Hotohori and hugged him,

"I'll be home soon." Hotohori smiled then helped Miaka on the horse, Hotohori stepped back, Chichiri jumped on another horse and Nuriko shared Miaka's, Nuriko hit the rails and off they went and Chichiri slowly followed.

'_Hotohori wait for me, I'll be home as soon as I can.'_ Miaka trotted off in the distance Hotohori ran back in a got ready for when Chichiri came back for him.


End file.
